


Creative Happy Hour

by redbluezero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Shoot Your Shot— Literally.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Mishima publishes his book on the Phantom Thieves. It gets the Hamilton treatment, so Akira's faked death is completely misconstrued.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Creative Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to make "Shoot your Shot, Literally" a tag on AO3, so I quickly wrote this.

“Detective Prince, I must commend you. You’ve really got me cornered now,” Joker grunted. He tried to wave his hands, but the handcuffs around his wrists kept his motion limited. All he could do was slam his fists down onto the table in front of him. A loud bang echoed in the room, but Crow was not shaken. He simply chuckled at Joker’s lousy attempt to be intimidating.

“Indeed I do. Take a good look at my face, for it is the last one you’ll ever see before your eternal damnation!” the deranged detective exclaimed. He grinned wide, almost mockingly, and his chuckling turned to cackling. He put his hands on his hips, though his right hand lifted toward his waist. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the gleaming black pistol that’d been hidden within. He pointed it at Joker.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do? Is this my demise? Will I go down by the hand of my greatest rival?” the phantom thief ringleader gasped in fear, the gun so close to his face that it reflected in his eyes. Crow’s cackling turned maniacal. He turned off the safety, getting ready to shoot. A sickening click rang in the prison cell.

“That is most definitely what is happening right now,” he affirmed. However, at that point, his tone had hints of sarcasm. His unhinged and feral expression seemed to calm. At the same time, Joker’s frightened visage also simmered down into a blank stare. However, the gun remained trained to his forehead. After a moment of silence, a single gunshot boomed and blood spilled everywhere!

Wait, not blood.

Rose petals.  _ Rose petals _ spilled everywhere.

“Spread the love with the Phantom Thieves! New Valentine’s Day _ Decoders of Desire  _ merchandise on sale right now!” Joker and Crow announced, completely breaking character. They both turned to face the screen with energetic (but probably faked) grins. They joined hands but extended their free arms as if to showcase something. On cue, the wall behind them fell downward to reveal a wall of products. Finally, a monotonous salesperson detailed where to buy it all as the poor actors stood stiff.

_ Bzzt! _

Akira turned off the TV with a loud sigh. He set down the remote on the table in front of him and leaned backward into the sofa. He looked left and right. Next to him on either side were the rest of the Phantom Thieves (the real ones, not the actors), who all had equally disturbed looks on their faces. However, none were as mortified as Goro himself. He’d buried his hands in his face mid-way through the commercial, refusing to watch. In the kitchen, getting himself a drink from the fridge, was a guilty-looking Yuuki.

“I marketed  _ The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Decoders of Desire  _ as a biography, so I have no idea how it became this wishy-washy soap opera… I guess people really  _ do _ love distorting reality. From the bottom of my heart, my bad,” he mumbled in apology.

“Are you kidding? My showdown with Akira is already becoming a romcom trope!” Goro shouted. He flung his phone forward, showing it to the rest of his friends. The screen was flooded with a new hashtag describing the gunshot scene. “It wasn’t some… homoerotic battle! We got together  _ much _ later!”

“Well, you  _ did _ shoot your shot. Just literally,” Akira refuted. He delivered the line with a completely straight face, unlike his sexuality. It was a one-hit KO.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't wanna grammar check this or anything because it's late, so I'm sorry if it's incomprehensible. Anyway, this was a genuinely fun story. I forgot how nice following prompts was. I also challenged myself to write it all in one go, so that was cool.


End file.
